herofandomcom-20200223-history
Martian Manhunter
The 'Martian Manhunter '''is a superhero from DC comics and a regular member of the Justice League - he is one of the last surviving Martians and has taken on the role as a hero on earth due to his affinity for the planet, disguising himself as a human due to knowing that humans will fear his alien appearance. He is one of the most powerful heroes in the Justice League and has displayed a vast array of powers such as shape-shifting, superhuman strength, telepathy and flight. Silver Age Origin Martian J'onn J'onzz was pulled from his home-world, and time, to Earth in an experiment with alien technology. Scientist, Saul Erdel, had been experimenting with alien technology, possibly Martian, to try to perfect teleportation. His experiments eventually paid-off, though not in the way he intended and his first successful teleportation had randomly locked onto J'onn J'onnzz and transported him from Mars to Earth. Witnessing the sudden appearance of the large green humanoid caused Erdel to have a heart-attack and stranded J'onn on the planet. J'onn, confused as to what had just occurred, decided to assume the form of the strange alien species native to the planet that he had been transported to. After going undercover as a human, reading minds and finding out all he could about Dr. Erdel's research, J'onn eventually put together what had happened and realized he was on a different planet, Earth, one he had thought to be devoid of life. J'onn began working on a way to communicate and return to his home planet but also plied himself to helping the humans as dangers arose for them, as they were severely limited with an inability to do basic things like fly, read-minds or alter their shape. J'onn would eventually find that he was not just pulled through space but time and his people had died off years ago. With no other planet to call his home J'onn decided to dedicate himself full time to protect his new home and use his powers to help ensure the safety of the Earthlings. In his pursuits he would come to join the Justice League of America as one of their core members. Complete Power List *Sobrehumana Fuerza, Velocidad y Durabilidad. *Shapeshifting *Invisibility *Intangibility *Vast telepathic abilities:Mind reading,communication and control ** Memory alteration and erasure ** Mental bolts ** Mental shields ** Mental projections ** Psionic blasts ** Induced paralysis ** Ilusións casting ** Astral projection * Telekinesis:Move and manipulate objects with the mind. ** Energy blasts/waves ** Levitation ** Flight ** Telekinetic shields *Optic Beams *Nine Senses The Martian Manhunter has also served time with the Outsiders and though he has sometimes lost faith in humanity he always regains it and continues to fight for them. He was killed during the story Final Crisis but was brought back after the events of Blackest Night. He is a founding member of the Justice League in the Pre-Crisis, Pre-Flashpoint, and DCAU continuities. Gallery 250px-Martian_Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter as he appears in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. Category:Article stubs Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Shape Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Heroes who can pass through matter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Eyebeamers Category:Speedsters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Detectives Category:Justice League Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Batman Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Pure of heart Category:Multiple Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Life Saver Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Healers Category:The Messiah Category:Rescuers Category:Family Savers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Caped Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Sage Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer